


jupiter

by Laeana



Series: ℓove is a seduction game, [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Language of Flowers, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: And he knows, he knows too well that staying close to Charles will be his loss.Just as much as loving him already wore him out.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo (implied), Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: ℓove is a seduction game, [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002225
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	jupiter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [jupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454923) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana). 



> Pierre faces the consequences of Daniel leaving.
> 
> (featuring : jupiter by sleeping at last)

> " **Make my messes matter.  
>  Make this chaos count.  
> Let every little fracture in me  
> Shatter out loud.**"

The apartment is a mess. Really. Flipped from right to left. The frames in the hall have fallen to the floor, he picks up a few to find a picture of him and Charles, children, as well as other pictures. Daniel is also quite present. He walks on glass and grimaces at the noise under his shoes. 

This is not at the stage where furniture is thrown on the ground, fortunately for him, but cushions have been thrown, the usual flowerpot is broken and lies there. These are the ones he brought three days ago, white and blue phloxes, declaration of love and illusion of love. He knows the Monegasque would never think of looking at their meaning after all.

He finds him curled up in the dark, in his room, a shapeless mass hidden under his covers, the room is surely also in a mess, but he doesn't see it, it's too dark. He sits on the edge of the bed, which creaks softly. 

— Charlie ...

He runs his hand through the hair of his comrade who moans, almost in pain. He must have cried a lot. He suspected it.

— Pierre ... why ... why did everything happen like this ? Why did he leave me ? I realized ... I liked him so much. But it's too late.

His voice is broken, hoarse from the sobs and cries he must have uttered. Pierre could have been there sooner, it's true. He didn't want to. Just because he's in love with his childhood friend doesn't mean he wants to come and comfort him when his unhealthy relationship has finally ended.

He respects himself too much for that. He has already put his feelings aside a lot, he never thought of being happy. From the start, he gave up any chance of being loved in return.

— You know why. It was you who made him go. You can only blame yourself.

— You ...

— I'm not here to hear your complaints. Get back on your feet, your studies won't happen on their own. I brought you the lessons but that's it. You said it yourself, didn't you ? You got me used to better. 

He stands up, running a hand through his hair before leaving the room. He lays his bunch of goldenrods on the table, "you are stingy with feelings", next to the two-day missed classes. He retrieves his shoes before walking back to the entrance, not wanting to cut himself on the glass. As he picks up his coat, footsteps are heard behind him.

Charles has eyes wide open, bewildered, red and puffy, a blanket still resting on him, disheveled hair. 

— Don't go, don't go please. I'll do anything, stay. I-I can't be alone.

His friend then has a gesture that makes him freeze as he drops his plaid and walks forward, also unbuttoning his shirt with a trembling gesture.

— You wanted me, right ? You wanted me so ... I'm yours. But don't leave me, please. I need, I need ...

He bites his lip and gives him a cold, almost disgusted look. He can't even believe this stuff is happening. 

— Dress yourself.

— W-What?

— I said, and he’s so angry that he's almost whistling, get dressed.

He walks to the Monegasque and picks up the eiderdown to put it back on his shoulders. He hesitates between pity and contempt. Pain grips his chest. He doesn’t know how the other one dares.

— Don't talk about my feelings. Don’t use them especially. You don't have the right. You have no rights over them. 

They stay a few moments staring into each other's eyes. He remembers a time when he was fine, that was until his best friend turned out to be more cruel to him, testing his seduction around and on him. It didn't take much, he was already so attached to him. A strong friendship that turned to love. So easy to handle.

— I'm staying. You seem incapable of taking care of yourself right now.

He snorts contemptuously. Charles sobs several times as he throws himself into his arms. He stays a few moments frozen before finally tightening the embrace. It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter.

These feelings deep inside him, this love that has no place to be, he will always make it disappear a little more. Until the day he can say he doesn't love him and think so.

Beyond the love that the youngest one felt for Daniel, it’s his pride that takes time to heal. His reputation as a seducer is wobbly since he is now the only one to play this game and he gradually loses interest in it.

Pierre, on several occasions, must intervene and thwart or even prevent his childhood friend from taking certain reckless actions with regard to Max. He quickly becomes tired of it; he is not made for this role, to father a boy who is only a year younger than him.

He continues to bring flowers to the med student's apartment, they accompany his long journey and his pain far too close to the surface.

Hemlock, maritime cineraria, laburnum, gentian, black hellebore, Julienne des dames, snowdrops, saxifrage, white tulip … 

"Perfidy, betrayal", "painful feeling", "broken heart, abandonment", "put an end to my torments!", "Wait", "hope for better days", "despair", "forgiveness" … 

He counts them and recounts them and prominently displays them. Never before seen clues. He arranges a new bouquet, puts it down. The apartment is finally back to its normal state. He sighs, it's boring.

He talked about it with Max. Or rather this one spoke to him about it, he took him aside. In any case, he seems much happier. That's what won. Daniel too is lighter, freed from the weight that was his relationship.

It didn't work out, of course. He knew very well that the Dutchman couldn't understand. He didn't have that kind of relationship with his Aussie. It's not something that has lasted too long, who did not know how to die in the bosom of his heart. He is comforting himself, he knows.

He is the one receiving Charles' affections at the moment, but it seems to him that it will not last. He’s gonna get bothered by it, at a moment or another. Is it really that bad ? They will go back to their routine. It doesn't hurt, it's okay, it doesn't hurt. He is accustomed.

Two months. 

This is what is needed before his comrade goes elsewhere, before he returns to take refuge with Dany who sighs sadly when he sees him.

— It started again, didn't it ?

He nods, he doesn't want to cry, a heavy feeling floats in his chest, he has no more tears. Just a constant buzz. He feels dizzy. His friend takes him in his arms. They definitively returned to the original loop, the one from which Daniel was able to escape but the one in which the Monegasque enjoys.

He would like to be enough, he would like to be the one for whom his childhood friend would finally give it up, stop this game. But there you go.

Charles has a pretty face, devastating, and collects the conquests.

And every day, Pierre breaks into pieces a little more.

And henceforth, it is scabiosa that adorn the living room of the future medecin. Scabiosa that mark his abandonment.

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting the second part translated ! Everything will not end like this, obviously ... I just put some flower's language, I hope you liked it


End file.
